


Cause she (yes, she) is me

by noodles_07



Series: Trans MCYT oneshots (aka the author is projecting) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Deadnaming, Coming Out, Cursing because... tommy, First post on mobile, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Love how Tommy’s mother has a character tag, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), anyway, emphasis on the accidental, no beta we die like AO3 when heatwaves updated, supportive everybody actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: The trans Tommyinnit tag is criminally empty and I am here to help fix thatMTF Tommy pog!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trans MCYT oneshots (aka the author is projecting) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057943
Comments: 21
Kudos: 773





	Cause she (yes, she) is me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes app a few days ago and it’s just. A whole-ass fic sitting in the notes app. Enjoy, or don’t. I’m not your dad. (Probably)

“Wilby?”

For once Wilbur didn’t tease him for the nickname, maybe sensing something from his tone. “Yeah Toms?”

Tommy dug his- her?- their? fingernails into his palms, refusing to look at his computer screen, which shone with a discord vc and unloaded Minecraft world.

“Am i- am I a man, Wilby?”

Wilbur paused for a moment. “Do you want to be?”

The question hit Tommy like a load of bricks to the gut. Do I? I don’t- know if I do... what if I’m not? A spark of terror lit in his chest. What if I’m not?

“Toms?”

“I- nice chat Wilbur, but I think mum is calling me. Have a good stream!” he left the call with two clicks, leaning back in his chair. Fuck.

As it turned out his mum actually was calling him, thankfully taking his mind off... whatever had just happened as he bolted downstairs to help her wrangle the dogs.

The distraction wasn’t nearly long enough. He found himself on the bathroom, staring at the mirror like he never had before. Before, he’d really only looked in the mirror when he was going to go out, or to prepare for a stream. Now he let himself- themself? wonder.

He’d never had a problem with his flat chest before, but now as he ran his palms down it a spark of wrong grew in his belly. He brought one hand up to tousle his hair, biting his lip. His jawline was too sharp, he was too tall, his chest was too flat. When he took a deep breath in surprise at the rush of feelings his voice was too deep, his voice was too deep. Stop, Tommy. Breathe.

He- he had to be a he, right?- walked himself through a breathing exercise Technoblade had taught him a while ago, struggling to take even breaths.

He was a boy. He was a man, and a manly man. He was the only one who didn’t see that. Maybe if I fake it, I’ll start feeling like a boy again.

A week passed. Wilbur didn’t bring up their conversation again.

Two weeks passed, Tommy almost forgot.

A month passed. Tommy’s YouTube recommendations were betraying him with videos that he definitely didn’t search for, like how to make your voice higher or transition timelines. Why would he search for those?

Two months passed. Tommy joined a vc with Wilbur.

“Wilby? Are you live?”

Wilbur instantly tensed a little on his side of the screen. Tommy had been deliberately avoiding calling him that for months, even as his chat begged for ‘big bro Wilby’

“Nope, I’m just editing this video I recorded with Schlatt. What’s up?”

“Remember... remember two months ago when you asked if I was a boy?”

“Mhm” the sound of a mouse clicking came through his mic as he tried to splice two clips together.

“What if I told you the answer was no?”

The clicking stopped. A long pause, and Tommy was regretting everything that had led up to the decision to tell Wilbur. Maybe if she’d hidden it longer, maybe waited until she was a legal adult-

“I’d tell you you’re still my annoying little sibling and I would die for you.”

Her heart started beating again.

“And what if... I told you I was a girl?”

Wilbur chuckled. “I’d tell you how valid you are and ask what name you want to use, if you’re changing it.”

“Fuck- I hadn’t thought about my name yet. Wilby, how do I pick a new name?”

The edge of panic in his voice threw Wilbur into Big Brother Mode.

“It’s not a choice you have to make today. Plenty of people take months or even years to find a name that feels right. There’s no reason to be worried about it so soon, kiddo.”

“Wilbur, how do I tell my parents? And our friends? I can’t keep living like this, everyone calls me a man and it’s like being stabbed through the heart every time.”

“I can tell them, if you like.”

Her voice was barely a whisper. “Could you?”

“I could do it right now, if it would make you feel better, sis.”

The nickname seemed to give his sister the burst of confidence that he’d been hoping it would.

“Yeah. Do it. No time like the present, right?”

“Only if you’re sure,” Wilbur quickly backpedaled on his suggestion. “I don’t want to out you before you’re ready-“

“My options are either do this or cry myself to sleep every night until I’m 21, Wil. Please do it before I chicken out.”

A few moments later, a discord notif chimed on her phone.

@WilburSoot: @everyone Tommy wants me to tell you that she’s now using she/her pronouns and hasn’t settled on a name. If you disrespect her I will personally come to your house and drop-kick you into the sun

“Done.”

She was crying. “Thank you, Wilby... I need to, like, think for awhile, but thank you.” 

Then she left the call, promptly turned off her phone, and left Wilbur to juggle the discord server.

@PhilzaMinecraft: Wilbur will not be the only one drop kicking people if you misgender her. I always wanted a daughter :) please tell her I’m proud of her

@Tubbee: wair eally?  
@Tubbee: *wait really?

@WilburSoot: yup

She didn’t expect anyone else in the server to respond- Americans and time zones and shit- but a moment later;

@Technobwade: I TOLD YOU I COUKD TALK TO WOMEN PHULZA  
@Technobwade: also does this mean lesbianinnit canon pog?

@WilburSoot: I think she’s having an identity crisis rn so sexuality questions should probably wait

@PhilzaMinecraft: techno sleep  
@Technobwade: sleep is for the weak I only know coffee and skywars  
@PhilzaMinecraft: sleep or I swear I will get a plane ticket to California and come fix all you life decisions  
@Technobwade: g’night nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They inspire my trans little heart to project even harder onto my comfort characters which results in *you* getting more content :D


End file.
